Jezierne Włości
|Znani mieszkańcy = Aramar Thorne |Ważne miejsca = Kuźnia Robba Glade'a |Język = Wspólny |Religia = Kościół Świętej Światłości |Data założenia = przed 75 BDP |Data zniszczenia = 3 ADP (w trakcie Pierwszej Wojny |Data odbudowy = 6 ADP (po Drugiej Wojnie |Status = istnieje |Rząd = Obieralny burmistrz |Przynależność = Przymierze |Główny budynek = Ratusz Jeziernych Włości |Przywódca = Sędzia Solomon |Karczma = Karczma w Lakeshire |Poczta = Poczta w Lakeshire |Stajnia = Stajnia w Lakeshire |Kuźnia = Kuźnia w Lakeshire |Nauczyciele profesji = Matthew Hooper Crystal Boughtman Alma Jainrose |Loty = Wichrogród Mroczne Włości Obóz Drwali we Wschodniej Dolinie Strażnicze Wzgórze Stróżówka Morgana }}Lakeshire to starożytne miasto ludzi położone na brzegu wspaniałego Jeziora Everstill. Znajduje się w Górach Czerwonej Grani i liczy obecnie 1,500 mieszkańców, przede wszystkim rolników, zbrojnych oraz podróżników, którymi opiekuje się czujny Burmistrz Solomon. Miasto jest uznawane za idylliczne i ciche miejsce. Nawet mimo zdarzających się od czasu do czasu najazdów orków można odczuć spokojną atmosferę, która panowała tu przed nadejściem Hordy i Wielkimi Wojnami. Podobnie jak Zachodnie Ziemie i Knieja Zmierzchu, Góry Czerwonej Grani są teoretycznie pod ochroną armii Stormwind, lecz praktycznie zostały one pozostawione samym sobie. W mieście stacjonuje niewielki pluton strażników utrzymujący porządek. Pobliski Fort Kamienna Straż został zajęty przez orków, którzy czasami organizują niewielkie najazdy na miasto. Czerwona grań jest oznaczona jako terytorium sporne, jednak nie ma tutaj ścieżek lotu Hordy ani zadań. Jednak niedaleko stąd na Płonące Stepy, skąd przybywa wielu graczy Hordy, najeżdżając miasto. Ostatnimi czasy po wielu latach ukończono naprawę mostu w Lakeshire. Transport Ścieżki lotów * Stormwind * Darkshire, Duskwood * Eastvale Logging Camp, Elwynn Forest * Sentinel Hill, Westfall * Morgan's Vigil, Burning Steppes Mieszkańcy thumb|Most w Lakeshire w trakcie remontu Kupcy * Dorin Songblade * Kara Adams * Ariena Stormfeather * Karen Taylor * Amy Davenport * Lindsay Ashlock * Vernon Hale * Gerald Crawley * Henry Chapal * Gretchen Vogel * Lamar Veisilli * Penny * Karczmarka Brianna * Barman Wental * Gloria Femmel * Sherman Femmel * Franklin Hamar Nauczyciele thumb|Odbudowany most * Matthew Hooper * Crystal Boughtman * Alma Jainrose Inni * Burmistrz Solomon * Brygadzista Oslow * Verner Osgood * Arantir * Lucius * Dokmistrz Baren * Zem Leeward * Darcy * Barman Daniels * Wiley Czarny * Yorus Barleybrew * Kucharka Breanna * Martie Jainrose * Mieszkaniec Czerwonej Grani * Nathan * Rachel * Madison * Shawn * Hilary * Jamin * Roger * Aramar Thorne * Erin * Hannah Żołnierze * Zastępca Feldon * Strażnik Howe * Strażnik Pearce * Strażniczka Hiett * Strażnik Ashlock * Marszałek Marris * Strażniczka Clarke * Strażniczka Adams * Strażnik Berton * Komornik Conacher Fazowanie Obszar na północ od Mostu Lakeshire jest obecnie zasiedlony przez Robotników Mostowych Aleksa, Trenta, Matthew, Jessa, Dmitriego i Daniela. Próbują oni przepchnąć duży głaz blokujący drogę, pod którym został uwięziony Brygadzista Oslow. W trakcie zadania He Who Controls the Ettins, które rozpoczyna się od zdobyczy na lokalnych gnollach, gracz kontrolujący ettina przenosi skałę, podczas gdy robotnicy uciekają w popłochu. Po zakończeniu zadania robotnicy i skała znikają, a Brygadzista Oslow zajmuje nowe miejsce w dokach. Mniejsze fazowanie następuje po przyjęciu zadania It's Never Over. W jego trakcie na wodzie na wschód od Mostu Lakeshire pojawi się łódka z Johnem J. Keeshanem i członkami Kompanii Bravo na pokładzie. Podczas ciągu zadań związanych z Keeshanem dochodzi również do fazowania w Gospodzie Lakeshire i Ratuszu Lakeshire. en:Lakeshire es:Lakeshire fr:Comté-du-Lac Kategoria:Redridge Mountains Kategoria:Droga lotu Przymierza Kategoria:Miasta Przymierza